When I look at you
by IGottaHaveRoots
Summary: Il la chercha du regard. Peut-être une dernière fois... When my world is falling apart, that's when I look at you... Songfic sur la mort de Remus Lupin. Bonne lecture !


Salut !

Voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter... J'ai cherché un thème et je suis tombé par hasard sur **Remus Lupin**. Je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Mais j'ai voulu écrire sur lui, sur ses derniers moments pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si c'est la version exact, mais j'ai imaginé la scène comme ça...

La chanson est "When I look at you" de Miley Cyrus... Merci d'avance pour les personnes qui vont me lire et/ou éventuellement laisser des reviews.

* * *

L'ultime bataille de Poudlard recommençait. La trêve accordée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de prendre fin et les combats avaient repris. Plus de sang, plus de douleur, plus de violence.

_Plus de limite._

Les morts se comptaient par dizaines, centaines. Il n'avait pas peur. Mais il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'arrêter et partir la retrouver. Il voulait juste partir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière. Il voulait effacer son passé pour continuer devant un si bel avenir. Oublier la guerre et partir ailleurs. Lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, qu'il n'y avait que souffrance, sang et sueur, une petite voix lui disait qu'il devait continuer, que c'était capitale.

_Il la chercha du regard. Peut-être une dernière fois._

_When my world is falling apart. __(Lorsque mon monde s'écroule)__  
When there's no light to break up the dark. (__Lorsqu'aucune lumière n'est là pour percer l'obscurité)__  
That's when I look at you... __(C'est à ce moment que je te regarde)_

Il prit sa baguette. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Des lumières vertes l'aveuglaient, mais il tenait tête aux Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus abandonner. Il ne voulait pas, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas le courage ni une autre force de noblesse. Il se battait pour son fils. Il se sacrifierait pour lui offrir un monde différent, un monde qui n'est plus soumis à la dictature, un monde sans peur où il pourra respirer l'air frais sans crainte.

Il jetait des sorts sur les hommes aux masques noirs et ils répondaient, toujours avec plus de violence. Le combat semblait durer une éternité. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait devoir céder. Les cris des hommes, des femmes et des enfants lui donnaient envie de vomir, il donnerait sa vie pour eux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les sauver.

_When the waves are flooding the shore. __(Lorsque les vagues inondent le rivage)  
__And I can't find my way home anymore. __(Et que je ne trouve plus le chemin de la maison)  
__That's when I, I, I look at you.__ (C'est à ce moment que je te regarde)  
_

Un sortilège de mort se planta juste à côté de lui, faisant exploser le mur de l'école de magie. Il s'imaginait déjà sans vie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Plus jamais l'embrasser. Il perdrait tous les souvenirs d'elle, sa vie, d'un claquement de doigt. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'expression _voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux._ Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là, il était dans un endroit différent, loin des pleurs et des cris.

Il se revoyait, enfant, pendant que des crocs s'abattaient dans sa chair, ses crocs qui allaient le changer, le modifier. Il se revoyait, dans cette Cabane, à l'abri avec eux. Il se revoyait avec ses meilleurs amis. Il était heureux, loin de la bataille, mais _elle_ n'était pas là.

_When the waves are flooding the shore. __(Lorsque les vagues inondent le rivage)  
__And I can't find my way home anymore. __(Et que je ne trouve plus le chemin de la maison)  
__That's when I, I, I look at you.__ (C'est à ce moment que je te regarde) _

_You appear just like a dream to me. (tu m'apparais comme dans un rêve)_

Il regarda autour de lui, décidé à livrer cette ultime bataille. Il lançait des sorts avec précision, touchant ses ennemis si maléfiques à chaque coup. Ils tombaient tous, s'évaporant dans une fumée noire. Il continuait. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir fait tomber le dernier.

Un cri retentit plus loin.

_**Un cri différent.** _

Son coeur se brisa d'un seul coup. Il se retourna et se rua vers elle. Il s'exposait aux sortilèges, il connaissait les risques. Il courrait. Ses quelques mètres étaient des milliers de kilomètres et ces quelques secondes étaient une éternité. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il devait juste la voir. Il croisa son regard une dernière fois avant que Bellatrix Lestrange lève sa baguette et prononce une formule.

_« - Avada Kedevra. »_

Un rire sinistre, diabolique, cruel retentit dans toute l'école. Le temps s'était arrêté. Nymphadora Tonks regarda Remus avant que son corps bascule, comme dans le vide, comme une marionnette. Sans vie. Il se précipita vers elle. La meurtrière lança un dernier rire, victorieux, avant de se fondre dans le décor. Lupin prit la main de sa femme et une première larme coula. Il attendait son heure, son monde venait d'imploser. Ce n'était pas juste pour les autres.

_You love me for who I am. (Tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis)  
Like the stars hold the moon. (Comme les étoiles retiennent la lune )  
Right there where they belong. (A l'endroit même où elles ont leur place)_

_And I know I'm not alone. (Et je sais que je ne suis pas seul)_

Remus Lupin se releva. Il puisa ses ultimes ressources dans sa haine, il concentra ses forces pour sa femme et son fils. Il prit sa baguette et des rayons de lumière sortirent du morceau de bois. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Les Mangemorts tombaient, un par un. Un homme en noir fut touché en plein cœur. Il tomba à genoux et jeta un regard implorant au Loup Garou. Il ne bougea pas et sa vie s'arrêta instantanément. Et Remus trouvait ça juste.

Une course poursuite commença alors quand il vit Bellatrix, le narguant. Il se lança à sa recherche en jetant un dernière regard au corps de Nymphadora. Il était fatigué et ses rides étaient encore plus marquées que d'habitude. Sa robe de sorcier, noire, était désormais aussi grise que les pierres du château tant la poussière l'avait abimée.

La chasse se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Gryffondor se retrouve devant l'entrée de Poudlard. La bataille était encore plus violente dans cette partie du château, les portes brûlaient et les murs explosaient, renversant les _soldats_ comme des vulgaires quilles. On pouvait voir la Lune et les étoiles qui brillaient. Bellatrix dansait devant lui. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle prenait même du plaisir à voir son visage détruit, son visage humilié, son visage meurtri. Elle leva sa baguette. Puis elle disparut.

_When my world is falling apart.__ (Lorsque mon monde s'écroule)_

Remus la chercha, la rage dictant ses actes. Il se retourna.

_When there's no light to break up the dark. (__Lorsqu'aucune lumière n'est là pour percer l'obscurité)_

Il vit l'assassin de sa femme danser aux côtés d'Antonin Dolohov. Le mangemort avait une balafre sanguinolente sur son visage. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tâchés de sang. Il souriait, avec la même démence que la fille qui se trémoussait à côté de lui.

_« A ton tour de t'amuser, murmura t-elle aux oreilles du mangemort avec sa voix aigüe. »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un rayon vert traversa sa poitrine, le propulsant loin derrière. Il savait que c'était la fin. Il était soulagé. Soulagé de quitter un monde sanglant. Il pensa à son fils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Mais il avait confiance. Son cœur s'arrêta avant même que son corps touche le sol, brisé.

_That's when I look at you... __(C'est à ce moment que je te regarde)_

Il décida que sa dernière pensée serait pour Tonks. Il oublia la bataille. Il oublia les morts. Il oublia la douleur. Il oublia les personnes autour de lui, il oublia le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il oublia Poudlard, il oublia les Maraudeurs, il oublia Harry Potter, il oublia ce pour quoi il venait de donner sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant au doux regard de Tonks avant de partir loin d'ici.

**_You appear just like a dream to me... __(tu m'apparais comme dans un rêve)_**


End file.
